


Successfully Formatted

by skoliroven



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoliroven/pseuds/skoliroven
Summary: Metal Sonic's memory gets wiped. When he wakes up, he's confused about the situation he's in.
Kudos: 15





	Successfully Formatted

He didn't have time to process it. All he knew was the endless power coursing through him. His sensors dazzled with chaotic energy as his reality collapsed on him, melding and meshing with every atom in his being. He was light, he was sound, he was movement.

**Tchk!**

And then he was nothing.

\---

Rebooting...  
Error. Disk 1 is not accessible. The disk structure is corrupted and unreadable. Format disk 1? (Y/N)  
> Y  
Formatting...  
100 percent complete.  
Successfully formatted disk 1.  
Rebooting...  
Error. File not found: met.dat.dll. Programs might not work as expected. Continue? (Y/N)  
> Y  
Rebooting...

\---

He woke up. His head throbbed with a dull ache and his whole body buzzed with pins and needles. He took in a shaky breath and was met with a sharp pain in his chest, almost as if he had broken his ribs.

_-Ugh...What happened?-_

He tried to parse through his thoughts.

The last thing he remembered, he was destroying one of Eggman's bases with Tails and Knuckles... He had gotten trapped in a machine and was scanned...

That's where his memories stopped.

So how did he end up here?

He could feel rocks jabbing at his skin, and there was sand in his...gears? Joints? Why did his mind jump to such terminology? This was ridiculous.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and opened his eyes. The rush of new information made him instinctively flinch and clutch at his face.

As the reeling sensation subsided, he peeked through his fingers.

It was dark, but the moon illuminated the sky just enough for him to identify the dense oak trees around him.

Not far to his right he could make out a creek glistening in the moonlight. It trickled faintly, just perceptible over the buzzing of cicadas. He was quite certain that he was sitting in the barren soil of the creek bed.

He lowered his hands from his head but saw an odd glint in the corner of his eye. He paused and looked at his outstretched hand.

He was expecting to see a normal Mobian hand. A paw covered with peach fur, perhaps clothed in cotton gloves. Instead he was met with metallic talons and servos.

For a second he wondered if the metallic plating was just a flashy glove, but as he twisted his hand and flexed his fingers, it was undeniable. His hand was synthetic now.

And yet, it felt incredibly real... He could feel the cool night air on his palm and the irritating grit between his talons.

Was it an advanced prosthetic? Was he turned into some experimental cyborg?

His eyes refocused on his legs. They were made of the same blue and yellow material. He ran his hands across his limbs... His legs, arms, and torso were all metal.

He ran his hand over his rounded chest and discovered a concave in the middle. It was a deep hole, shielded by slotted yellow panels. It seemed to be some kind of turbine, with a central rotor and fan blades flaring out of it.

It was a bit much to take in. He went to soothingly run his hand through his quills, but was only met with cold, hard plates.

He frowned dramatically and muttered, _-Of course I don't have...-_

No sound came out. He patted at his face where his mouth should have been, but there was nothing but smooth metal.

He dug his claws into the sand. This wasn't his body. He was a robot, inside and out.

He could feel the wires that interconnected his limbs. He could hear the soft, but fast, ticking of some internal clock. If he focused, he found that numbers flitted into his vision, data like weather parameters and radio signals. He tried closing his eyes, ignoring his new reality, but it was impossible to block out the information pouring through him. His insides whirred, convulsed, and he suddenly felt very sick.

He took deep, rhythmic "breaths" and managed to keep himself from panicking.

If he just stayed calm, everything would be okay. He could figure this out.

If he was able to find Tails, he would be able to figure out what exactly happened to him. The kid was a genius, maybe he could even figure out how to make him Mobian again. Or at least make the robotic experience less overwhelming...

He nodded. That's exactly what he would do.

With some trial and error, he was able to get himself to stand on two feet.

He took a step forward, and his foot sunk deep into the soil. Another step forward and the same thing. His new body was so heavy that walking on sand felt like trudging through snow.

He finally reached the edge of the grass, and the firmer ground let him properly distribute his weight so he didn't sink so much.

His legs used to feel so light and every movement came so natural to him. Now everything was different. It took an exhausting amount of thinking just to walk, and his limbs drooped with incredible heaviness. Not to mention how tired he felt; his batteries seemed to be low.

He couldn't run in this state. Probably could never run in this body.

If he had been able to, he would've cried.

**Author's Note:**

> (I've been seeing some Mobian!Metal Sonic AUs around and these are my thoughts about it lol. A bit angsty...)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, take care of yourselves!


End file.
